


For the Glory of Humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when they stand there, before the massive, inky form of the King, they grieve for their lost friends one last time.</p><p>For Erwin, for Marco, for the glory of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Glory of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> minifill for the kinkmeme (thread [here](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9541610#cmt9541610))  
>  **warning for a brief mention of suicide**

When Marco dies, Jean has a makeshift funeral. Annie fights off the stray imps, and the reality sinks in.

When Mikasa pushes her blade down into Eren's chest, she cries, and Armin cries too, even though Eren is on his quest bed and everything will be okay right? The only thing to do now is wait.

When Armin is too weak to kill himself on his own quest bed, he curls up and cries until he can't cry anymore.

When Levi mourns Erwin's death, everyone mourns, not for Erwin, but for Levi, because Levi has always looked solemn but never grieving.

Eren suggests they carry him to his quest bed, until Levi reminds him that Erwin's quest bed is crumbling and decayed in his disease-ridden land, and so they leave his body on LOBAQ.

Eren and Hanji sit there and watch as Levi buries him, because they cannot bear to leave his corpse like that.

The first time Levi sees Hanji cry is before they fight the Black King. He knows it is because she is scared of dying.

She knows it is because she led her best friends to their deaths.

Levi cries with her, because he is scared of dying too, because they lost Erwin, and they can't stand to lead their friends to their deaths.

And when they stand there, before the massive, inky form of the King, they grieve for their lost friends one last time.

For Erwin, for Marco, for the glory of humanity.


End file.
